This invention relates to strip insulation adapted for quick installation. The insulation is T-shaped to fit between parallel support members.
The prior art includes a number of patents which disclose batts of insulation adapted for implacement on or between parallel support members. U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,905 to Campbell, for example, discloses a one piece batt of insulation with thin lateral flanges which do not support the batt. However, the insulation is secured to corrugated sheets which rest on parallel joists.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,583 to Manias discloses the use of two apparently identical pieces of insulation which are laid on top of each other but slightly offset so as to form a notch on each side of the batt.
A number of patents show batts of insulation with facing sheets which rest on parallel support members. Hoffmann U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,604 discloses a solid piece of insulation with a facing sheet on one surface. The facing sheets of parallel adjacent batts are secured to joists in an overlapping fashion. Similarly the U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,879 to Franklin shows a batt of insulation in which the facing material forms lateral flanges which are placed on parallel joists. Waterman U.S. Pat. No. 2,27l,575 discloses a similar batt and Bennett in U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,944 discloses a similar batt which is merely placed in the void formed by parallel joists. *German Pat. No. 2,320,507 discloses a rectangular plate of insulation which is held in a rectangular box of facing material having lateral flanges. The facing flanges overlap on parallel joists. FNT *Offenlegungsschrift
U.S. Pat. No. 1,874,659 to Upson shows a batt which has longitudinal edge portions which are relatively thin or compressed.